


Скажи мне да, не говори нет

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Pet Names, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Юра в раздевалке с Джей-Джеем, чем это кончится?





	

Юра вошёл в раздевалку и скривился – Леруа всё ещё был там. Одна надежда на то, что тот был слишком увлечён своим отражением в зеркале и укладкой волосни и не станет смотреть в сторону Юры. А ведь он специально задержался на льду подольше после разминки, в надежде, что не нужно будет разговаривать с канадским дебилом. После Гран При что-то в стиле Леруа изменилось, и Юра чувствовал, что даже на простых тренировках взгляд всё время возвращался к самому раздражающему человеку во вселенной, на кого раньше совсем смотреть не хотелось, а теперь...  
– Привет, котёнок, – Леруа обернулся, улыбнулся, и Юра понял, что надежды не оправдались.  
– К чёрту иди, – буркнул Юра в ответ и пошёл доставать из сумки полотенце и гель для душа.  
– Какой ты грубый... А на льду казалось, ты меня прямо соблазняешь!  
Юра чуть не поперхнулся.  
– Да кому ты нужен, козёл!  
– Знаешь, а мне нравится контраст твоей ангельской внешности и такого грязного языка, – Леруа совершенно не смутил ответ Юры. – Это горячо!  
Так, только не орать. Яков говорил, что чемпион должен быть сдержанным, нельзя вести себя так же, как когда-то в юниорах. Глубоко вдохнуть, досчитать до десяти...  
– А с твоей невестой ты тоже так разговариваешь? – ядовито спросил Юра. Отлично, получилось не заорать и попытаться заехать ногой по наглой канадской морде.  
– О, Изабелла особенная! – Леруа прижал ладонь к сердцу. – Она мой соулмейт! Знаешь, мне кажется, она единственная любит меня также сильно, как меня люблю я!  
Юра почувствовал во рту какой-то противный металлический привкус. У Леруа даже глаза затуманились от разговоров про свою бабу. Наверное, он и её любит, если, конечно, этот гигантский самодовольный хрен способен любить кого-то, кроме своего отражения.  
– Ну и пошёл тогда на... – начал Юра, но Леруа его перебил.  
– И она понимает, что вот это всё не может принадлежать только одному человеку, моя обязанность – поделиться с миром такой красотой! – тут Леруа провёл рукой по своему торсу, затянутому в такую облегающую маечку, что казалось – она нарисована у него на теле. Юра не удержался и проследил за движением ладони Леруа и невольно сглотнул. Он и не заметил, как Леруа оказался прямо рядом с ним. Пока Юра возился на льду, Леруа успел принять душ, и теперь в такой близости от него Юра ощущал жар чисто вымытой кожи и свежий, мужественный запах геля для душа. Сам Юра, воспитанный суровым дедом, чуть ли не всю жизнь мылся спартанским мылом, но этот запах заставлял его представлять будоражащие воображение картины – пар, душевые, пенные пузырьки, сильные руки, трущие ему спинку... Нет, нет, не время для таких мыслей!  
– Я и с тобой поделюсь, если только ты скажешь, чего хочешь, – проворковал Леруа, наклонившись к Юре, почти дыша ему в ухо. Юра немного подрос с их прошлой встречи, но всё равно взглядом упирался куда-то в ключицу Леруа, где под тонкой золотистой шёлковой кожей пульсировала жилка. Хотелось туда укусить. – А, Yuratchka?  
– Отвали, Леруа! – сдавленно прихрипел Юра. Какое он имеет право так Юру называть? Почему это вызывает такую сладкую дрожь, ведь Юра не любит всякое сюсюканье?  
– Ты уверен, котёнок?  
– К чёрту иди! – ответил Юра, прекрасно понимая, что уже один раз это говорил, и нужно бы придумать ругательство поинтереснее, и хорошо, что он в олимпийке, а она длинная и прикрывает пах, потому что у него, кажется, начинает вставать. И тут Леруа отошёл от него, и Юра кожей почувствовал, как прохладный воздух раздевалки заполняет пространство, где только что было разгорячённое тело. По рукам пробежали мурашки, и сразу стало потряхивать – то ли нервы, то ли холод.  
– Что ж, я уважаю твою силу воли, котёнок. Но если ты будешь продолжать обманывать сам себя, однажды это тебя подведёт, – сказал Леруа, подхватил свою сумку и куртку и вышел.  
У Юры подгибались колени, хотелось плюхнуться на скамейку. В носу защипало от разочарования. Но теперь Юра чемпион, а чемпионы не ведут себя как слабаки, ещё не хватало плакать из-за Леруа. Потому Юра повёл себя так, как полагается чемпиону.  
– Бляяя! – заорал он и пнул скамейку. А потом ещё и ещё разок для круглого счёта, не переставая материться.  
Стоявший за дверью раздевалки Леруа ухмыльнулся. Запас силы воли ни у кого не безграничен.


End file.
